Not Set In Stone
by Letsgetdangerous
Summary: Puck and Sabrina were married in the future that Sabrina and Daphne saw, but, as Sabrina wondered, have they changed the present enough to stop that future from coming to pass?
1. Chapter 1

"_We might have already changed things enough so that we don't get married in the future."_ That was what she had told Puck while they were in the Book of Everafter. Or something along those lines anyway.

_What had she said, exactly?_

No matter. He certainly didn't seem to care what she said.

She had recently realized that he was, for lack of a Daphneism, a jerk. He acted as though he owned her and as though she would have no choice but to marry him. But she was _not_ his fiancée. Even if she _were_ engaged to him, it didn't mean that she couldn't still change her mind.

Her future self hadn't even given her a good reason for marrying him.

He becomes slightly less annoying?

It seemed to Sabrina that it was probably more along the lines of him being the only single male left in Ferryport Landing.

She hated to admit it, but she had liked him. A little bit anyway. It was nice that he saved her when she got into life-threatening situations, which was troublingly often.

Ah, that was why.

He probably rescued her so often that it was just convenient to have permanent ties to keep him around.

Or he blackmailed her into it.

Or he threatened to stop rescuing her if she didn't.

In any case, it was a problem that could be solved with little difficulty. She just had to stop getting into situations that she couldn't handle on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her eighteenth birthday today. Sabrina Grimm was now a legally able to marry without the consent of her parents. And everyone was well-aware that her parents would not have allowed her to be married before that time, for which she had actually been grateful in the past, particularly when Puck had asked her to set a date for their wedding when they were fifteen. She had used the parent excuse, which had seemed like a good idea at the time since it gave her three more years of relative peace.

Turning eighteen almost made her regret being an ordinary human being. At least in the "not an Everafter" sense. Because that meant that she aged, and the fairy that appeared to be a young man despite being many years old was a very dense sort of person. While she hoped that the day would be good, as people often hope their birthdays will be, she dreaded whatever it was that Puck would do to ruin it for her. And he _always _managed to get on her nerves.

It started when he stopped her in the hallway on her way to breakfast.

"So, you're eighteen now, correct?" he said.

"Yeah, so?" She immediately regretted leaving an opening for conversation.

"That means your parents can't stop you from doing stuff anymore."

She did not like where this was heading. "Actually, they can if I intend to remain part of the non-ostracized family." If she started doing really stupid things, especially around Basil, who was seven years old and very impressionable, her parents would probably banish her from the house.

"Who cares about that?" he asked. Most people would have assumed that this was some kind of joke, unfortunately, he wasn't joking, and it wasn't really funny in the first place.

"They're my family," she responded. "I care."

This only amused him. "I meant someone who actually matters."

In the past, she would have lost her temper. There likely would have been shouting and the pair of them would have exchanged cruel insults. Perhaps she would have hit him, or, more likely, she would have ended up chasing him around the house threatening him. But she had learned years ago that he thought her angry outbursts were hilarious. It had taken a lot of practice, and sometimes she still slipped up, but she had finally learned to control her temper, which is why she did the only thing that ever seemed to work. She ignored him and started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you," he called after her, but she continued to ignore him. "Don't ignore me! You still have to set a wedding date!"

And it wasn't even nine in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'll alert everyone now; this is not a happy romance between Sabrina and Puck. It's not even a sad romance between them. I hope that was already clear, but I'm just making sure y'all know. Also, thank you very much Evil Scrapbooker for reviewing—seeing your reviews made my day. (To anyone else who reads this: that was meant as a not so subtle hint to please review, even if it's to criticize).

* * *

><p>"I'm still in high school. I'm not getting married," Sabrina told Puck on her birthday in the hope of buying herself at least a few more months of peace.<p>

"But this is your last year," he reminded her.

"Puck, I'm not marrying you."

He seemed to ignore this statement, just as he always did, but he allowed Sabrina to leave all the same.

"Puck tried to get me to set a wedding date again," she told Daphne that night.

"That's adorable!" her sister squealed excitedly.

"No, it's obnoxious. I'm not marrying him. Ever."

"But why not? You guys would be so cute together," she protested.

Sabrina sighed. The two of them had been through this conversation many, many times before. She gave the younger girl a look that clearly conveyed her annoyance at the question. "Because, Daphne, he's self-centered, immature, and cruel."

"He's not that bad," she countered. "He helps us a lot when we need him, and…"

Sabrina cut her off. "Just because he helps us out every once in a while doesn't mean he's not a jerk on the inside. He is rude to me, he doesn't care about anything I say, and he refuses to just leave me alone after I've told him a million times that I'm not going to marry him."

Daphne looked shocked at this. "He's a good person," she insisted.

"If you think he's so great, why don't _you _marry him?" Sabrina snapped.

"You were married to him when we went to the future," she said quietly.

"The future was terrible. The Scarlet Hand basically took over and killed everyone, our parents never woke up, you had a huge scar on your face and didn't have a sense of humor, I was married to Puck, and Mr. Canis turned into the Wolf forever. Luckily, we changed all that."

* * *

><p>Sabrina did not sleep well that night. She kept having dreams where she wound up married to Puck as a result of elaborate and impossible situations no matter how she tried to avert them.<p>

"Happy birthday, Sabrina," her friend, Amy, said when she arrived at school the next morning.

"Thanks," she said, trying to force a smile to her face.

"Oh," she said. "It was one of those days, wasn't it?" it was hardly a question.

"Yep."

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house after school?" Amy offered.

It would be a huge relief to be able to escape from being stuck with Puck. Sabrina managed a genuine smile at this prospect. "Yeah. Hey, did you do the math homework? I didn't really understand it."

"Yeah, and guess why? My brother is living with me and my mom again and he's super good at math. Anyway, he can probably help you too when you come over." Amy said.

The two girls sat down at one of the lunch tables and pulled out the problems that were assigned over the weekend. Naturally, as usually happens when 'non-math-people' are confronted with math, they didn't talk about the work that needed to get done.

"Really? I don't think I've actually met him, have I?" In the four years that she had known Amy, she could not recall ever having seen the girl's twin brother.

"No, he moved with my dad when we were nine, so… yeah..."

"Is he coming to school here?"

"Tomorrow is his first day. But Puck was seriously proposing to you again?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "He doesn't even propose. He just orders me to set a date for our wedding and continues to be his usual jerky self." She finally looked over at her friend's paper. _Where had those numbers come from?_

* * *

><p>"<em>And Puck-Sabrina stories have to be called Puckabrina because if it were the other way around, it would be Suck." –<em>something humorous I read somewhere


	4. Chapter 4

"Amy, you need to clean up these dishes," Amy's mother called to her daughter.

Amy made a face that clearly indicated that she was not interested. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have gotten away with it, but her mother wasn't in the living room with her two children and Sabrina Grimm, who had come over to do homework after school (the phrase "do homework" here meaning watch a movie and eat junk food). "Just a minute," she called back to her mother. The dishes would still be there in a few hours. They might even keep until the next day.

This was clearly a regular occurrence. "Now, Amy." There would be no tolerating a mess left behind in the kitchen.

"Ok, coming," the girl said, not moving an inch. "I'll clean it up later," she said quietly to Sabrina and Bryan, her twin brother.

"Amy, get off the couch and clean up your mess."

She decided that she probably should go and clean up before her mother decided to throw the food away or something. "I'll be back in a minute," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, good," her mother said, "and after you're done with that you can sweep up in here, get your laundry out of the dryer, and feed your poor starving dog. And there had better not be any clothes on the floor when you're done."

"But Mom, I have a friend over," Amy protested.

"You should have thought about that earlier."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend's situation. It was good to be around normal people.

"I think most of the dishes in there are probably mine," Bryan cheerfully told Sabrina.

"How'd you manage that?" Sabrina responded with a laugh.

"Since I just got here, my room is still clean, so my mom doesn't notice when I make a mess anywhere else. Pretty good, I think," he said with false bravado.

"Well sure, until Amy kills you," Sabrina added.

"She probably doesn't even—" He was cut off by a shriek from the kitchen

"These aren't even _mine!"_

Sabrina noticed that his whole face lit up when he laughed.

"Sorry, sis," he called. "So, what do you do for fun here?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Fun? Well, there's the polluted river, which is super fun, oh! And there's a traffic light that gets pretty unpredictable at times…"

"I see the place hasn't changed much. But seriously, what do you do? They didn't close down the mall, did they?"

She almost considered telling him the truth. _It's not always fun, but my family solves mysteries involving fairy-tale characters. _Almost. "No, they didn't, of course there's only so much you can do there until you have the place memorized, but I hang out there sometimes." _And I read. A lot. Because doing background checks on the citizens is part of my job description. _"What do you like to do?" She turned question back to him. Sometimes she hated not being able to talk about herself to people.

"Oh, _stuff_, but I like doing other stuff too every once in a while," he replied. He saw the unimpressed look she was giving him. "What? That's about as much as you told me."

She was surprised. Usually people were only too happy to go on and on about themselves, and they would hardly notice if they knew nothing about her. And she liked it that way. Maybe it was because she didn't trust people; they always betrayed her. Maybe it was because she would only be able to tell the truth about who she was to someone she intended to marry—family rules. "Ok, I spend a lot of time reading fairy-tales." Better to chase him away with a speck of truth than deal with this too-interested boy. What if she wound up having to dust him?

"There, was that so hard?"

Yes.

"So, what kind of fairy-tales? Like the Brothers Grimm ones?" he continued.

A little more truth couldn't hurt. "Yeah, I'm actually related to them."

"Nice," he commented. "Wait a second, Sabrina Grimm? I know you!"

"No…?" That was kind of strange.

"Yeah, we were in third grade together when I first moved!"

She vaguely remembered a new kid just before her parents disappeared. What had the teacher's name been? Brooks? Bricks?

"Mrs. Brinks' class, remember?"

Ah, that was it. "Oh yeah." she didn't remember very much from school that year, but she thought it best to agree anyway.

"Yeah, and then something happened with your parents or something, I don't know…"

How had that happened? He knew a lot more about her than she did about him. "Yeah." There was no way she was going to talk about her parents with him though. "Do you have your class schedule for school yet?" That was a safe topic.

"Let me go get it."

He came back a minute later with a brightly-colored piece of paper the school was so fond of using for all documents. She looked over what classes he had and noticed that they were in the advanced English class together as well as history. She told him this and he seemed slightly surprised.

"You're not taking calc?" he asked.

"No, I'm in algebra II with Amy, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You were really good at math in elementary school."

She hadn't been. It had taken hours and hours of studying to pull of the A she had been so proud of. But how would he remember it if she had been? "Um, no I wasn't really."

"Yes you were," he argued. "I remember because I was mad that someone got a higher test score than I did. And then the teacher announced that you had gotten 100%, and I was like, oh, it's the pretty blonde girl."

"That was one time," she said. She was going to try to pretend that he hadn't referred to her as pretty.

He shrugged. "Well, I had a 95 and you had a 100. I think I decided that you were some type of genius or something because you beat me."

"You probably still did better overall," she argued back.

"Maybe," he conceded, "but I just remember you beating me on that stupid test."

"How do you even beat someone on a test?" she wondered aloud. She had never really thought of grades in school in that way, nor had she met anyone that had said something like that.

"Well, if you get the best grade, it means you win." He said it as though it should have been obvious.

That was probably the most ridiculous thing she had heard for a long time, and she told him so. Tests in school didn't even really mean anything.

"It's still winning. Maybe I'm just too competitive."

Being competitive was something Sabrina understood perfectly. "No, I get really competitive in things, just not school usually."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Not competitive in school?" he asked in mock horror.

She grinned. "Nope."

"So you've never done a project or written an essay or whatever and just known that yours was going to be the best one in there?"

Maybe she had. That usually happened in her English class.

He gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, I see you thinking. What class is it?"

"English," she told him.

He looked impressed. "That's my toughest class. There's always some person who just pulls the best answers out of thin air. I mean, I'm good, but that's the main class where people sometimes beat me."

"Well, I guess we'll see how good you are, won't we?" she challenged.

He then questioned her about what the winner would get. She thought for a moment, but nothing good came to mind. "Bragging rights," she answered.

"High stakes right there." He pulled a face. "We'll have to come up with something better later," he added as Amy came back after completing the chores their mother had assigned.

* * *

><p>AN: This felt like a really long chapter to write to me even though I know it's not that long. Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed and/or added my story to one of your lists.


End file.
